dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Golden Moustache/Zack the frog
(Note: Character is haxxy as hell) Zack the frog is an alien frog created in space and sent to earth to invade it,upon landing he can't remember anything,however he starts regaining his memories and starts working for his alien creators,causing chaos in a city,but he gets beaten by Golden,after working for his creators for a bit,he got tired and went on his own,villainous path,one day he even decided to build a spaceship,get on it,and then found his creators' planet,he got on it and killed most of the alien race there,killing also his creators and taking the futuristic technology they had,learning on how to use it he took over the planet and became its ruler,he became a recurring villain of Golden,and the first villain to ever manage to kill him. Info Name: Zack the frog Species: Extraterrestrial frog Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Appearance: A red colored frog wearing black glasses and a black jacket,with two erect lines where a nose would be,he also has black shoes,and white gloves. Personality: Selfish,sadistic,and cruel,he treats any ally like garbage and doesn't hesitate to use them or even betray them if he needs to. Powers and Abilities Has durability negating weapons: A long chain A long hook and a black colored fire axe A large knife Daggers Various knives Revolvers and laser guns They all move at MFTL+ speeds,and say "No" to durability,so be careful to not get hit by them. Has a black motorcycle moving at MFTL+ speeds with cannons shooting durability negating lasers and machine guns that shoot durability negating bullets,he uses his motorcycle whenever he's running through space or if he feels like using it,in space he ran through an universe and destroyed it and ran through multiple dimensions destroying them and ran galaxy to galaxy,and blew up a sun by going through it. Super strenght: Stronger than Golden,casually beats him up violently,beats up all of his OCs violently,and can hold his own against Super Plumber and Ultra Instinct Plumber. Has acid blood: If he gets hurt then durability negating acid blood comes out of him at MFTL+ speeds towards the opponent,he wounded Super Plumber's face and hurt him multiple times with his blood even after Super Plumber learned about it. Blood manipulation: If his hook hits someone,they're drained of their blood. Life manipulation: If his hook hits someone,they're drained of their life force. Has knowledge on martial arts and judo and knows how to use them. Invulnerable to psychic attacks and mind control (has some kind of forcefield in his mind that prevents psychic attacks and mind control.) High tier regeneration: Regenerated from being blasted in the sun,being sliced in half,cut into pieces,burned,regenerated from being shattered after being turned into ice,and regenerated from most of Golden's hax and power ups. Super durability: Tank hits from Ultra Instinct Plumber and Super Plumber,along with tanking universe busting explosions in his face,and dimensions exploding in his face,along with tanking going through stars and tanking various timeline busting explosions in his face. Ice manipulation and petrification: If his hook hits someone,he can turn his opponent in stone or slowly turn them in ice. Immortality: Is immune to all diseases,poison,and normal means of dying,along with age. Has MFTL+ bombs containing durability negating acid / metal pieces / explosions. Weapon Assimiliation: Can assimiliate and absorb weapons to use them and their abilities,and can enhance himself,or gain the drained power. Slime weaponry: Can create or wield weaponry with slime which allows him to use slime related abilities such as acid goo,slime transformation,slime empowerment,electrical slime generation,sticky goo,poisonous goo,and manipulate psychic slime that can absorb / assimiliate minds,goo generation and creation,and binding,slime solidification,and create slime portals. Dimension manipulation: Can create any kind of key and a door,opening the door he sends his opponent to a void like dimension,incapacitating them,the door sucks them in with 100x MFTL+ Lightning manipulation: Can call lightning from the sky that hits the opponent to stun,or even fatally wound them. Soul manipulation: If his hook hits someone,it can drain them of their soul energy,and is given to Zack to heal him or enhance his stats. Kinetic energy absorption: Can absorb kinetic energy from others,causing them to lose momentum,their speed,and etc,and can give it to himself. Space energy absorption: Can absorb space and universal based energies to enhance his stats,copy their powers,and heal himself. Vibration manipulation: Can control his bodily vibrations,which allows him to go in any direction he wants. Cloud manipulation: Can create a cloud to be on,and move at MFTL+ speeds that start achieving even beyond and infinite speeds,if he touches his opponent,they are absorbed into the cloud,becoming more energy for the cloud,the cloud can stay for 10 minutes usually. Time and speed manipulation: Can rewind time,stop time,boost his speed,and time travel,and create a time vortex to trap someone in it,along with sending someone to timelines,and destroy timelines. Form manipulation: Can manipulate his own form if he needs to and adapt to situations. Infection: Has 20 jars containing parasitic spores,he is immune to his own parasitic spores and they're thrown at MFTL+ speeds,if they hit the target,they get paralyzed,and start getting drained of their life energy,along with having their organs and flesh slowly eaten,thus dying. Portal speed creation: Can create portals to enter to gain a speed boost by accumulating motion. Directional manipulation: Can manipulate the direction of someone or something. Wears durability negating brass knuckles. Mind reading: Can read minds. Memory destruction: Can erase memories. Soundwaves summoning: Summons a tall robot that produces soundwaves that paralyze the opponent and hold them in place,hurting also their ears. Invulnerability and transmutation mode: He will turn white colored for a split second before returning to normal,and he's invulnerable to virtually any attack now,and if anyone touches him or he touches them they're turned in an object,this mode lasts for 70 seconds. Explosion manipulation: Can touch something and create a large nuclear like durability negating explosion,this doesn't apply to organic beings,is not affected by his explosion. Weaknesses Cocky and arrogant. BFR and incapacitation are a way to beat him,although he's quite haxxy. Ultra Instinct Plumber managed to beat him,although it was after a quite tough fight. While he's not dumb,he can be outsmarted,although this might be a bit difficult since he doesn't really get outsmarted easily. Enough strenght / hax / whatever can overpower his regeneration. Precognition can be removed with special hax,and there can be hax that counters his precognition. Golden managed to beat him some times. Can be stunned. Can still feel pain sometimes despite his durability and regeneration. Fire can stun him for a bit and leave him open for an attack. Has his own kryptonite weapon: Blue colored lasers that a bunch of slaves on the planet Zack ruled made specifically to weaken him,lasers similiar to those kind of lasers can weaken him. Category:Blog posts